Civilian Complaints
Tel'Valar will receive civilian complaints they can build cases on. All within Precinct 15. At first, while working as Kevwar Umbas, they will simply be gathering evidence and conducting interviews on behalf of Naeren Balkas - the Sinyar Kestar they work for. Once any one of them reaches Rank 2, they will be the Sinyar Kestar receiving cases from Carnelis Vexina, or directly from civilian complaints. Types of Requests: Different Hooks: * Homicide * Kidnapping * Missing Animal * Missing Items * Missing Person * Monster Hunt * Property Damage * Request for Aid * Theft * Welfare Check * Recon (will probs be assigned by Naeren Balkas, Carnelis Vexina, etc). Estawain 1 Estawain * Request for Aid: A grandmotherly, if slightly senile, NPC asks the players to rid her attic of rats. The rats are in fact a group of thieves trying to open a magical doorway left by the wizard that previously owned the home. CASE # RA000505 * Request for Aid: Family Bandits! My son and his two friends have left the village to become bandits. Find them and teach them the error of their ways. Reward if they return — must be alive. CASE # RA000506 * Monster Hunt: The PCs are sent to deal with a raiding ogre that turns out to be a gnome illusionist. CASE # MH000221 2 Estawain No New Cases 3 Estawain * PD000963 Property Damage: '''A farmer asks for help. His crops are constantly getting trashed. He wants the group/player to keep watch over the night. It ends up being that the poor farmers’ trusty scarecrow has been brought to life by dark magic. It is optional to buy or make a new scarecrow. '''4 Estawain * MP012985 Missing Person: A woman is looking for her husband who disappeared a week ago (he actually left her and ran away) 5 Estawain * H000030 Homicide: A farmer finds a possessed tablet in his field and begins going on a killing rampage. * RA000507 Request for Aid: A large burly man has started a daily ritual of throwing a goat at the side of a local noble’s house. He is not damaging the house, so he is not doing anything that will make the local law enforcement arrest him, but the noble wants him dealt with, and will pay you to get rid of him, however. 6 Estawain * MP012986-91 Missing Person: A traveling circus/faire comes to town and completely vanishes in the morning with several children 7 Estawain * MH000222 Monster Hunt: '''Fiendish weasels are terrorizing a farmers chicken coop. The family is on the edge of hunger and ruin. '''8 Estawain * T056286 Theft: Earrings Stolen: My wagon was robbed by bandits in the eastern forest. Among the items taken where heirloom earrings that were given to me by my mother. Please find them. Reward available. 9 Estawain * H000031-2 Homicide: '''A killer is released from prison and the father of one of his victims stages a similar murder in the hopes of framing him. '''10 Estawain * K002754 Kidnapping: '''The daughter of a local politician/Noble person keeps getting kidnapped by local goblins. The party is hired to solve it once and for all. '''11 Estawain * H000031-2 Homicide: '''A killer is released from prison and the father of one of his victims stages a similar murder in the hopes of framing him. '''12 Estawain * RA000508 Request for Aid: A vigilante is killing evil criminals in town. The party is hired to capture him, while the people view him as a hero and champion of good despite his methods. (will probs be assigned by Naeren Balkas, Carnelis Vexina, etc). 13 Estawain * RA000509 Request for Aid: Daethie Chaeyarus thinks her husband is cheating on her. Asks the detectives to investigate. He is cheating with Kat Face Bite Marx * MP012992 Missing Person: '''3 infant girls within 30 days disappear for a week without a trace - an infant goes missing without a trace in precinct 15. Unsolvable. She'll show back up. '''Undesignated Hooks # Missing Person: Missing child # Request for Aid: A sorcerer has died of old age, strange things are creeping out of his tower as his spells, and dweomers break down # Missing Animal: A chaotic good horselord (CAd) has led all the horses in the region/city/town away into the hills to freedom (find out its happening city wide by also seeing a news paper article) # Request for Aid: A lawful good lich (Monsters of Faerun) seeks the PCs to protect him from a zealous paladin on a quest to rid the world of undead # Homicide: '''A killer is leaving rare flowers in the mouths of his victims # '''Request for Aid: A local sage/astronomer is convinced that a massive meteor is going to strike the kingdom/city/town. (this is in the newspaper) The PCs are hired to retrieve a meteor, but find it is being worshipped by a tribe of goblins/orcs/lizardmen etc. # Missing Person: The huntsman of a local lord/mayor has kidnapped the NPC’s daughter, and only a highly trained tracker can follow the trail and find the girl # Missing Person: The daughter/apprentice of a caster that polymorphed himself into a golden cup and placed himself in the hoard of a green dragon in an attempt to learn more about dragons, but it has been weeks and he has not come home contacts the PCs # Missing Person: Grave robbers working for a necromancer are running out of graves and start looking for easy prey - homeless people. # Missing Person: Missing people, pet shop polymorphing people who discovered some secrets (about their drug circle). # Homicide: '''Drug-related deaths lead the PCs to an evil alchemist # '''Request for Aid: After returning from a diplomatic journey, the noble/diplomat/prince/queen is acting strangely. The PCs are asked to look into it only to find that the NPC is a doppelganger/changeling/simulacrum/charmed/possessed. # Monster Hunt: A local caster has summoned a creature that they cannot contain and it is destroying the area # Missing Person: The PCs must break an innocent man from a complex magical prison # Missing Person: The party must save an NPC from the stomach demiplane of Dalmosh (MM5) # Homicide: '''The guild master of the cooper’s guild wants to discredit the owner of a local winery with whom he has had an argument by poisoning his barrels # '''Welfare Check: '''Weird noises have been heard at night coming from an older resident’s home in town. When investigated, you discover a worried old man attempting to disguise his worry at your interest in the noise and his business. If convinced that your aid is genuine, or if more discreet measures of observations are taken, you discover his wife is afflicted with lycanthropy despite having no bite marks. # '''Request for Aid: A human peasant and a member of the fey came across each other in the woods and, over the course of multiple moonlit encounters, fell deeply in love. The peasant’s family has a deep-rooted fear of the fey, and is actively trying to put a stop to the pair’s relationship. The family is even more fearful that the peasant will leave for the Feywild and never return, and goes to the party to convince them to help break the two lovers up. The human is in love with the Fey’s otherworldly allure and sharp wit; talking to them makes the peasant feel alive in a way that they’ve never felt before. The Fey was originally only interested in the concept of a secretive human lover, but eventually came to love the peasant’s dedication to their relationship despite the risk of alienating other loved ones. # Theft: A cranky old man in town complains that his pocket watchers stolen, and he has his suspicions on who the thief is. The townsfolk say that he’s a senile old man who probably lost it. # Homicide: An allegedly crooked officer of the law is found dead in an alley way and only one person in the whole town seems to care about it at all. # Monster Hunt: A small pack of wererats have taken up residence in the city sewers, and keep causing trouble for the locals. # Request for Aid: A farmer approaches the party and needs help. One of his chickens turns a strange neon green when placed in moonlight, and he needs help figuring out why. # Missing Animal: ‘Missing: a large turtle named Hubert who has escaped from the Caster’s School of Polymorphing. Please return if found!’ # Request for Aid: Sick Grandmother: My grandmother is sick and needs a shipment of medicine. Our normal courier has gone missing, so we desperately need it delivered. Expedited fee available with a bonus upon delivery (Grandma makes a mean elven bread.) # Theft: Squirrel Hunting: A squirrel has been seen in town stealing jewelry from citizens. We think there may be more than one squirrel involved — they always head west after the theft. They need to be captured or killed; a bonus available if stolen items are returned. # Recon: Goblin encampment: A goblin encampment has appeared in the Southern part of town across the ravine. They’ve been there for days and don’t seem to be aggressive, but we can’t be so sure. Find out what they’re doing — if they’re a threat, please dispatch with them. # Missing Person: (Insert townsfolk name here), our beloved mushroom forager, has not returned from the forest. He was last seen four days ago. Need help finding him(her?)! # Request for Aid: Burial Escort needed: Our recently deceased father needs to be buried in the family lot, six miles north through the badlands. A small party escort is required in case of trouble. # Missing Person: Bandit Kidnappers! Our beloved daughter has been captured by Bandits! They have not made any demands, but we want her back. They were last seen Northwest of the old tower — a reward for our daughter (alive), plus a bonus for the head of each bandit. # Request for Aid: The well water has started tasting funny, someone should look into that. # Missing Person: LOST Young boy named James, he has been missing for over a week and was last seen going of to play by the river. Reward if found. # Missing Animal: 'Missing pet! My pet has been missing since three nights ago and has not returned home. If found return to. ''A tribe of kobolds has taken up residence in the sewers and has been hunting dogs and cats as food. # 'Missing Animal: '''Help find my lost pet cat! Reward of 3D10gp to anyone who finds him. ''A tribe of kobolds has taken up residence in the sewers and has been hunting dogs and cats as food. # '''Missing Person: Local farmer requires assistance. I am unable to pay you for your troubles I am afraid._ Farmer had his land set upon by bandits who have captured and killed his family. He has a faint hope that his son/daughter may still be alive which can be determined through play. Rewards the successful party with an artifact that leads to another plot hook and maybe be slightly magical or powerful in its own right._ # Request for Aid: A theatre director hires the party to keep his lead actor (who is marked for death by a crime syndicate) alive long enough to perform in front of a powerful monarch. The assassins attempt to make his death scene a real one. # Missing Person: Dryads have taken loggers hostage. # Missing Person: Ettercaps have poisoned village children and carried them off, the pc’s know they have a limited window in which to rescue the children before they are eaten (as ettercaps like to let their dinner hang and liquefy before eating). # Missing Person: '''Drunken satyrs have carried off a number of women from the village. # '''Missing Person: '''People are disappearing and paintings of the missing are showing up in the inn/temple/manor. # '''Missing Person: '''Wererats are stealing children and infecting them with lycanthropy. # '''Request for Aid: A child has been bitten by a rare spider, and the only antidote requires some of the spiders venom. # Request for Aid: The party is approached by an npc that claims to have detailed evidence of an assassination plot. The npc even shows them plans that he stole from the assassin. After the attempt is made, the pc’s are framed and they detailed evidence is found in their room at the inn. # Missing Person: '''Each night eerie organ music can be heard from the ruin manor on the hill; in the morning, a townsperson is missing. # '''Theft: A wizard, pretending to be goodly, hires the pc’s to retrieve his “stolen” spell book from a rival. # Homicide: THE MEDICAL KILLER: Although this type of killer is very rare, there have been some people who have become involved in the medical industry to carry out their nefarious deeds. This type of killer feels they are shroud because it isn’t uncommon for people to pass in a hospital. They are usually highly intelligent and know how to carefully and cleverly conceal their murders. If it appears that a victim has died a natural death, there will be no reason for anyone to suspect foul play and search for the guilty party. Few doctors in history have managed to kill dozens of people before others began to catch on. Category:Hooks